Bad to the bone
by Cheyenne66
Summary: Myself and Mirishka have teamed up to bring you our first Bullet to the head fanfic.. using character "Keegan"..Jason Momoa - MA as usual! Extremely explicit sexually.


**"Bad to the Bone"**

****Keegan knocked sharply on Jade's apartment door. He placed his thumb over the peephole and waited.  
Jade came out of the bathroom and tiptoed to look out. "Who is it? Who's out there?"  
"It's me Baby. Open the door." Why she asked was a mystery to her. She knew it was Keegan in the hallway. _Lord help me._ "Go away Keegan. You and I both know this isn't going to work."  
"Let me in Jade. I want you and no locked door will keep me from what I want. Open it or I'll break it down."

She sighed, turned the deadbolt and removed the safety chain. She knew he meant what he said. He'd take the door off the hinges if that's what it took gain entry. Keegan was not to be denied. Jade opened the door and took in the view. Clad in a pair of faded, ripped blue jeans, a black muscle shirt that clung to the contours of his chest and black boots. Six foot five inches of solid hard muscle, tanned skin and long black hair hanging loose around his wide shoulders. His black eyes raking over her body with a need that made her moisten between her thighs, he was sinfully gorgeous. He was holding a six pack of beer and a very expensive bottle of wine. Keegan crossed the threshold and Jade shut the door behind him. "I see you're wearing the robe I bought you. I hope that's all you're wearing...by the way you look beautiful in it. I love pale blue on blondes." The robe was floor length and accented with French lace. Placing the beer and wine on a table in the entry way he pulled a long, black velvet box from his back pocket. Keegan opened the box and removed a diamond choker from it.

"Let's see how this looks on you. Turn around and face the mirror." Jade turned and he pulled her back against his chest making her gasp. The feel of him behind her somehow made her feel safe, even though she knew he was dangerous. He slipped it around her neck and fastened the clasp. Looking at her image in the hallway mirror he smiled ever so slightly. "Sparkles just like those blue eyes of yours." He wrapped both his arms around her waist and slid his right hand down her stomach. Parting her thighs he pressed two fingers inside her hot, wet slit. Jade moaned his name. She wanted to pull away from him, tell him to leave and never darken her door again but it would be easier to find water in the Sahara Desert than to tell him to go. Keegan was a dangerous man. She never asked what he did for a living but he dropped a few hints here and there so she had an idea. An assassin for hire. It was easier to put it out of her mind than to dwell on it. Many times he'd turned up at her apartment, his face and body covered in bruises. She was always concerned when he was injured but he just brushed it off like it was nothing. That was one of the things that set her radar off; did he like pain a little too much?

Keegan removed his fingers from her heated core and turned Jade to face him. He put his index finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. He kissed her. His kisses were thrilling. Hard but tender at the same time. The full on contact felt like a brand, his hot breath searing soft lips made her want more, more of his lips and more of him. He pressed his solid body close to hers, the power in his arms as they hugged her made her surrender. Keegan never made love. He fucked. Sex with him was rock and roll, no holds barred, and he took no prisoners. On the bed, on the floor, up against a wall, the kitchen table any setting worked for Keegan and his insatiable sexual appetite. He could be savage boarding on brutal but he never crossed that line with her. Jade had never experienced such a demanding lover but she relished every second they were together. She knew that one day his job would catch up with him and she'd never see him again. She tried not to fall in love with him but Jade knew one day her heart would have to mourn this insane relationship. She wished time would stand still and this moment would last forever. Releasing her mouth he looked at her with a slight grin. He knew she couldn't resist him. As she stared up into his dark eyes she was already getting excited about what would come next. His power over her would be her undoing. Why couldn't she find someone 'normal' that worked a nine-to- five job with a pension plan and free dental? Because men like that didn't look like Keegan. They didn't make her heart pound when they looked at her and they didn't fuck her brains out every minute he was with her, that's why. Jade was a 'bad boy' magnet. They were steel and they always managed to find her, and she found them irresistible.

Running a hand up her back and under her hair, Keegan rested at her neck; holding her in place as he lowered his head. The feral look in his eyes as he zoomed in to kiss her caused the stomach muscles in her lower belly to spasm; sending a tingle straight between her legs. Why did this man's kiss make her surrender to him so easily? Because a kiss from Keegan wasn't an ordinary kiss-it was an experience. His full lips felt like velvet when they caressed hers. He'd brush them over her mouth, slowly, teasing her making her want more as he pulled away when she parted her lips wider. All the time his wild eyes would watch hers, and when the signs of need and desire, begging need appeared in her blue eyes, he would smile. He controlled the scene, his tempo, always. It was the way he played and Jade loved it. For the time they shared she never had to make a decision about anything, he would do it for her. Her job as an advertising manager meant she always had to make decisions, sometimes hard ones which would backlash and then she'd get hauled over the coals which she didn't like. Time with Keegan was less stressful. It was also satisfying. After a night of frenzied fucking there would be no tension left in her neck or shoulders, no headache from worrying about the office and sleep would come easily. He was the best remedy for insomnia a woman could want, after a few hours of being fucked from one side of the apartment to the other… she needed to rest; falling asleep wouldn't be a problem afterwards.

Placing her hands against his solid chest, Jade waited for Keegan to grace her with more. He'd pulled his mouth away slightly, far enough for him to speak with husky words. "You should know by now you can't say no to me babe." He raked his mouth over hers, his warm breath swept across her lips making her tingle. Her blue eyes stared up at him, "You're not reliable Keegan, I never know when you're gonna turn up or if I'll ever see you again, I'm afraid."

"Of what?" he frowned, his mouth skirted close to her cheek then swept back across her mouth.

"Afraid you'll break my heart" Jade didn't mean to say the words…but they just fell out. Continuing to watch him she was surprised when he responded.

"I'd never hurt you babe and I'd kill anyone that tried. You're mine, always remember that." He squeezed her tighter after he spoke, his face buried in her hair as he nestled closer. "Mine." He whispered against her ear in a gravelly voice that made her shudder. Closing her eyes tightly she fought back tears, she wanted to tell him she loved him, that he was all she thought about and how she worried he would never return and she'd never know what happened to him.

"Don't leave me." She managed to speak; he was holding her so tightly her face was smothered against his chest.

"Not gonna happen."

After a short pause Keegan released her from his hold and took one of her hands in his. "Let's get a drink." He said as he reached for the bottle of wine and led her to the kitchen.

Jade smiled to herself…_he said 'mine'_. He wasn't as hard as he would have her believe. He's a very controlled man and she's surprised at the fact she's on his mind.

Often she'd wondered if he had other lovers, and that this night was her turn to have his attention. Later, she would ask, but for now, he was hers.

Leaning against the table with her hands resting on the edge, Jade watch Keegan open the wine. Everything he did was graceful, which, considering how big he was amazed her. Fluid and without hesitation or pause he uncorked the wine and reached into the cupboard for a glass. Watching him, watching his arms, his shoulders and that ass made her sigh.

Keegan turned to face her, pouring a little wine into the glass. Placing the bottle on the counter he took a sip from the glass. Licking his lips after he tasted he looked to Jade who was watching him quietly.

"Wanna try?" he moved closer. Standing just inches away from her he dipped a finger into the glass and put it to her lips.

"Suck." The command was firmly spoken but in a husky tone that made Jade's heart thump. Parting her lips she accepted the long finger as he slipped it into her mouth. His eyes never left hers and a hint of a grin appeared across his face as she suckled on his finger. Keegan pulled it slowly from her puckered lips, his grin turned to a full smile as he handed her the glass. Jade took it from him and drank, it was good. The fact he didn't like wine very much made her wonder how he knew what to buy because he always chose a good one.

Keegan watched Jade take a few more sips of wine before he took the glass away and placed it behind him on the counter. "You can have more later but there's something I need to do right now and I can't wait any longer." He edged closer; his hands rested on her thighs and gently nudged them apart as he settled in between them. Jade couldn't move her eyes from his; they were hypnotic and right now filled with need. She could feel her skin heating as he pressed his body against hers, leaning forward with his hands at her side he kissed her softly before whispering, "I've been thinking about you all day, thinking about what I've wanted to do to you." The words he spoke made her smile; she was in for a good night and a long one.

Jade leaned forward and grazed her lips across his cheek; her warm breath made him groan softly and as she moved back towards his mouth he caught her. Pushing his tongue past those soft lips and into her warm mouth he savored the exquisite taste. Curling his tongue around hers his cock hardened painfully as it pressed against the restraints of his tight jeans. He wanted taste all of her and couldn't wait any longer. Breaking the kiss he took a step back, running his hands over his crotch while he stared into Jade's eyes. She liked that, it was something that made her tingle inside whenever he did it, and he knew she liked it and did it all the more. Hard, thick and fat his erection strained beneath the denim, his large hands ran over it a few times as he grinned.

"Turn around." He ordered. Jade slowly obeyed, turning to face the table she waited for further instructions. She felt his hard body close behind her as he took hold of her hands, his hot breath swept across her neck as he spoke close to her ear."Spread your legs." As Jade parted her legs Keegan leaned forward, still holding her hands and bent her over the table. Releasing her hands he pushed himself away and stood behind her, his hands smoothed across her ass then gathered the robe and pulled it to one side, revealing her naked cheeks. Palming each golden globe made his cock harden. She had a beautiful ass and her skin was soft, slightly tanned and begged to be kissed. Sliding his hands up her back he pulled the gown over her shoulders, she moved her arms behind her while he slid it from her completely before discarding it to the chair.

Slowly he knelt down, smoothing his hands down her legs, Jade let out a quiet sigh. When his soft lips made contact with the back of her thigh she knew she would be climbing the walls very soon, he liked to tease, slowly. Keegan raked his mouth higher, brushing her smooth skin with his lips and tongue sending shivers through her body. There was nothing more sensual that she had ever experienced. While he was an animal when it came to fucking, he really did know how to make a girl feel special when it came to foreplay. She moved her hands higher up the table, sliding them across to the sides and gripped tightly, waiting for Keegan to drive her insane. Which wasn't long-his hands slid up to her ass, slowly he caressed her flesh. His long fingers prised her apart before he buried his face between her legs…licking in one continual swipe from her clit to her anal star without pause or hesitation. Jade cursed and let her head fall to the table; her body tingled when he repeated the action, this time taking a pause as he slipped his tongue into her wetness. A groan escaped her open mouth as he lapped at her sweet honey. There was no holding back for Keegan when he was buried between her thighs. Pressing his mouth against the slick folds, his nose pressed against her while his tongue flicked across her clit was as much pleasure for him as it was for her. Jade gasped and panted when he slipped a thumb inside her opening, her whimpers of pleasure urging him to continue deeper. His own elated groans, muffled by his task, could be heard between her own cries. Keegan crooked his thumb forward, hitting Jade's button, he played and toyed while she cursed and pleaded for release. She pressed against the table top and ground her hips onto his fingers which he'd held against her clit, together with his thumb rubbing her G-spot was sending her to oblivion. But he wouldn't let her come; he gave her just enough to drive her insane before stopping, then giving her a few seconds before starting again. Jade's cries turned to pleads.

"Keegan… please… let me come."

"Not yet baby, soon." His words fell against her ass as he dragged his jaw over her soft cheeks; he was having way too much fun to stop just yet. Sinking his teeth into her tender flesh as he rubbed his thumb inside her walls had her gasping and cursing his name. "God damn you Keegan!"

Keegan let out a wicked laugh that bordered on sadism. He taunted her with promises of release, letting her get close to orgasm only to have her scream at him in frustration when he stopped.

Jade clutched the sides of the table, her body tense and needing release she stopped cursing Keegan's name and bit her lip to stifle her mewls. Damn him, he would have her begging on all fours before he gave in to her. Been there, done that… and then got fucked on the floor, hard. Not that she complained, she never did, and he was a god in the bedroom…and the bathroom…and the kitchen…

"Oh god please Keegan please!" At almost breaking point Jade pleaded for him to give her release, he was driving her over the edge; she couldn't do this much longer. She rose up onto her elbows on the table and turned her head over her shoulder to see Keegan unfastening his jeans with one hand, while he teased her with the other. _Thank god! _

"You want this baby?" Keegan's cock sprang free from its restraints. It was impressive and Jade's smile told him it was.

Wrapping his fingers around the base he nudged it against her dripping sex. She moaned and threw back her head as he slid into her, full length, firm and slow.

"FUCK!" She didn't usually curse so much but god this man drove her to it.

Keegan groaned as he sank into her up to his balls. She was slick and hot. Her tightness sheathed him perfectly and he loved being inside her. Resting his hands at her hips he pumped against her, slow and deliberate, listening to her moans with each thrust and loved every stroked.

"Feel good baby?" his husky words fell against her back as he leaned over her, one hand reaching up to fist her hair he tugged it gently as he rested his mouth against her shoulder. His breathing was ragged with each stroke he drove into her.

Jade didn't answer, she couldn't her mouth was so dry from panting and right now she couldn't form a sentence if she wanted. With His cock squeezed so snuggly deep inside her, driving her insane, how could she? Half closed eyelids fluttered with the tug of her hair and the thrust of his meat, her mouth fell open but only guttural sounds came out. She was in heaven.

Keegan quickened his pace; sliding a hand in front he braced her body as he ground into her. With ease he found the sweet spot, making Jade pant rapidly, bringing her climax.

"nuh-uh… Oh God! Yes… thank you…!" Jade gasped and cried out as the beginnings of her climax took hold. Her legs began to tremble and her hips jerked against Keegan. "Come for me babe." His whispered words fell against her neck. Jabbing quickly and with purpose he brought her climax to fruition. Jade's back arched and her ass pressed against his grinding hips coiling to drive him deep as she milked her pleasure. Wringing the hard length inside her Jade's muscles clenched tightly making Keegan hiss as he held his own release back. She cried out one last curse then fell forward as her body relaxed from its gratifying ordeal.

Keegan withdrew quickly from her sated pussy. Taking a few steps back he leaned against the counter and took in the view of Jade's naked ass. His cock twitched as his eyes scanned between her thighs, moisture soaking her skin from her pleasure made him grin. Jade, recovering from her pleasure pushed up from the table and turned to face Keegan. His jeans were pushed down his thighs, revealing his hard, glistening cock, still wet from her pussy. His eyes raked down her body as he ran his tongue over his lower lip. Both hands were resting against the counter and Jade knew from the feral look in his eyes what he wanted.

"Kneel."

Without any hesitation Jade fell to her knees close to him. The steel rod standing proud found its way to her mouth. Keegan let out a throaty growl as the tip skirted over her lips. Jade looked up at her lover, her blue eyes wide and excited. "Suck me babe." Soft words, almost a whisper escaped his mouth. Jade parted her lips and slid them over the wet crown that begged to breach her mouth. Keegan hissed at her touch, he was already to come when he was up to his balls in her pussy but had to hold back for this moment. He loved to watch her mouth as she sucked on his cock. Perfect soft lips puckered as she pulled back from his crown, sucking slowly. "Aw babe." He moved his hands to her head and smoothed her hair as she impaled her face onto his length. She couldn't take all of him but she always tried, and he liked that she did. Keeping still, resisting the urge to grind against her hot mouth Keegan let his head fall back and gasped as Jade sucked his meat. With both hands wrapped around the prime steak she concentrated on the head, licking and mouthing it with her lips. She watched Keegan's face and his expression, she loved the way his mouth fell open when she caught him just right. He had beautiful lips, curved at the corners and when he slipped his tongue across them, she swore she could almost come it was so erotic. His fingers threaded through her hair, gripping her gently and moving her towards him, urging her to suck him. She concentrated her mouth around his crown. Removing one hand to cup his balls she stroked with the other, from base to just below the head while she licked. Flicking her tongue all around the ridge she closed her eyes and centered her attention to his release.

Keegan looked down to see Jade's head bobbing against his cock, her lips felt so good, she sucked deep and together with her soft fingers caressing his shaft he could feel his orgasm start. His balls were tight, she kneaded them gently in her palm and when she felt the first twitches of his hips, she worked harder. Her fist squeezed and stroked, slick from her own juices and her mouth making Keegan's breathing hasten. "Oh baby, yeah…almost there, don't stop" He begged, as he thrust up into Jade's fingers curled around his cock. His hands now gripping her hair harder spurred her on. Jade twisted her hand silkily over his crown once or twice as she pulled her mouth to the very tip, flicking across the slit with her tongue. Harder and faster she palmed his cock, she could feel the tension building, his purple head sensitive and engorged ready to explode any moment drove her to work harder.

"Oh fuck…Yes… Jade…yes" he gasped, his fingers clutching her hair as though he were holding on for dear life.

Keegan's hips bucked; his release erupted, drawing his balls up tight. Jade fixed her mouth over his crown but milked his length with her hand, swallowing the warm, milky liquid. Keegan moaned like he was in agony and he was until the last shudder racked his body. His hands loosened their grip in her hair as he relaxed, looking down he watched Jade's mouth wrapped around him, lapping his seed. Fuck she was beautiful; he'd never met anyone quite like her. He was extremely picky about who he fucked and gave his attention too, but she deserved it.

Keegan pulled up his jeans and slid the zipper up halfway. Just enough to keep them from slipping down his hips. He reached down with both hands and helped Jade to her feet. He encircled her slim body with his powerful arms and kissed her lips fresh with the taste of his salty cum. He'd never had a lover as adventurous as Jade. His past lovers would tell him what they would and wouldn't do. She was game for anything he wanted to try, willing to leave her sexual comfort zone to please him. Keegan swept her hair away from her face and brushed her lips lightly. "Did they deliver the bed?"

Jade nodded. "Yes. Last Thursday. It was quite a surprise. I didn't think the deliverymen could get a king sized bed into the apartment let alone the bedroom. At first I told them they had the wrong address but they showed me the delivery ticket. When I saw the name I knew it was from you. Mr. Egan. Cryptic and clever. They were in and out in about a half an hour. Set up the new bed and removed the old one. I tried to tip them but was informed they had been well paid in advance. The linens you had sent with it are the softest I've ever slept on. So tell me, why the new bed?"

"Your old bed was too small and too short for me. When I fuck I need plenty of room and I like to fuck on Egyptian cotton. Nothing but the best." He went to the refrigerator, opened the door and selected a bottle of beer. Jade always kept the fridge stocked with his favorite brand. Keegan handed the bottle to Jade, picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He patted her on the ass, grabbed the bottle of wine along with the glass, and headed down the hall to the bedroom. "What do you say we break this bed in right? Give it a proper christening and a whole new meaning to the phrase maiden voyage." Their laughter echoed down the hall as Keegan fantasized about how many ways he was going to fuck her in that brand new bed.

Keegan set down the bottle and glass on the bedside cabinet, turning around he waited for Jade to put down the beer bottle too, before throwing her onto the bed. She let out a yelp like a giddy schoolgirl as he slapped her ass before he let her down.

"Now woman, where were we?" Keegan crawled over her body; nudging himself between her legs he ran his tongue up her stomach, licking at her soft skin letting out soft groans as he moved higher. His perfect lips mouthed her nipple, suckling gently making Jade sigh. While bracing himself over her, he leaned onto one hand and slid the other over to her other breast and palmed it softly. His hands were huge, and while Jade's mounds were substantial they were easily cupped. Jade arched her back, raising her hands above her head she stretched beneath Keegan like a cat, mewling quietly as his mouth and hand teased her flesh. He loved to play, he considered it an affront not to spend time on a woman's body, the orgasm was the reward, and the getting there was equally as satisfying as far as he was concerned. Keegan spent long, loving minutes at each of Jade's nipples, pulling the stiff nubs between his teeth until they were purple and so achingly sensitive every flick of his tongue had Jade writhing. Cursing. Begging. He continued to palm his hand on her other breast, brushing over her nipple, giving her a soft compromise from the torment of his teeth. Releasing the sensitive nub with a final hard suck, he licked across her skin; up between her breasts to her neck then mouthed her chin softly before settling over her parted lips. Keegan's lips smoothed across hers- left to right- right to left. The slick, feather light glide was erotic. Jade's soft moans were swallowed by Keegan as he leaned into kiss, his tongue demanding and forceful filled her mouth. He let his body fall against hers and ground his hard cock against her, groaning deep within his throat as he did. Jade reached her hands to his head, began to smooth his hair away from his face and run her fingers through the glossy locks. Their lips never unlocked except when Keegan slid his tongue across them or to suck the plump flesh into his mouth. Jade loved to kiss this man. If she never got to sleep with him ever again, as long as she could kiss him… she could cope. His mouth felt so good, his tongue entwined with hers, as if fighting for dominance over her mouth. She always let him win, he could take her, take her mouth, take all of her and swallow her whole; she didn't care as long as he always came back for more.

Keegan broke the kiss with a soft, husky growl. His dark eyes were wide and looked wild and wicked. Jade could get lost in them or maybe she already had. No one made her feel the way he did. While he wasn't always around like a regular guy, when he was around, his attention would be focused only on her. _'mine' he said_

"Where are you going?" Jade kept hold of Keegan's hair in her fingers as he tried to pull away.

"Getting naked, any complaints?" Keegan pulled his hair from her grasp and stood at the edge of the bed. He watched Jade as he gathered up his hair and fastened the tie that he always wore on his wrist around it. Curling the ponytail that he'd made around and making bun, just a few fine wisps were left flowing around his neck. He meant business. He always tied his hair up when he was going to eat, Jade's heart thumped with excitement. A soft smile began to form as he watched Jade's eyes widen knowing what was coming next. Lifting up the bottom of his t-shirt he inched it up slowly, revealing his washboard abs and tanned skin. Jade watched in awe, her eyes stared at his perfect physique as he pulled the vest over his head and cast it aside. Looking at his massive frame made her pussy weep; he was utterly gorgeous, naked or dressed but especially naked. His half fastened jeans were bulging and straining under the tension as his erection begged for freedom. Smoothing his hands down his stomach, inside the denim he palmed his cock. When he ran his tongue over his lower lip and grinned, Jade slapped her hands to her head and moaned.

"Goddamit Keegan, you're such a tease."

"But you like it when I tease, don't you?" Jade moved her hands from her face just in time to watch him pushed down his jeans and kick them off. His hand stroked his length slowly. "You want this?" his voice was deep and husky.

"Always."

Keegan grinned wide. Watching Jade on the bed, driving her crazy with need made him harder.

"I have to taste you first."

Jade inched further onto the bed as Keegan knelt at the edge resting his hands on her thighs. He nestled lower-moved in for the kill and slid his hands underneath her hips, raising her to his mouth. Jade raised her head off the bed to watch his tongue sweep up her inner thighs then lick over her wet, sensitive flesh. She gave a sudden gasp as his lips brushed against her folds. Keegan grinned; he could tease her all day and never get tired. To see her face as he pleasured her made his cock twitch. Letting his tongue lap away at juices he continued to watch her as she let her head fall back. Soft moans escaped her mouth. Keegan loved the smoothness of her skin; Jade waxed everything, making her sensitive to the slightest touch. Continuing to play, lavishing her outer lips with long strokes then finishing with a flick over her clit made Jade tremble and shake. She wanted to come, his tongue expertly licked at her sex, driving her slowly insane. But Keegan wasn't going to let her just yet. His masterful tongue circled around her sensitive nub, teasing it to hardness, never touching it, but lavishing all the flesh around it with his full attention. Jade cried out. "Keegan, please!"

"Hm…babe…" his mouth ceased playing to speak. "I love eatin' you… you can't come just yet."

When he replaced his mouth over her wetness and suckled her she groaned loudly and cursed, making Keegan more determined to drive her crazy. He opened his mouth wide, his lips pressing hard against her tender slit and pushed his tongue into her opening. Jade writhed beneath him and clutched at the linen with both hands, making tight fists. She ached for release and ground her hips against his mouth. Her need for release obvious in her pleas and Keegan reveled in her torment. He enjoyed the control he had over her in the bedroom. Watching her fall to his will made him hard and ravenous to be inside her. Pulling his mouth away, much to her displeasure, he hovered over her heated body. Keegan spread her legs further apart with his knees, nudging her thighs he laid his hips against hers; his thick, heavy cock rested against her wet slit. When he placed one hand at the side of her shoulder to lean his weight over her, his other hand smoothed over her waxed mound. "Smooth and silky baby, just how I like it." His soft words caressed her as he brushed his lips over her skin. Jade cursed when two thick, long fingers pushed inside her warmth. "Oh babe, you're so wet for me." He growled before sucking on her nipple.

As he suckled her, he shoved his fingers in and out of her, meeting her hips as they thrust against his hand.

Jade released the bed linen from her white knuckle grasp and smoothed them over Keegan's strong shoulders and up his neck. Gripping his hair bun she tugged at him to release her purple nipple from the clenches of his teeth. He sucked hard as he pulled away making her gasp loudly. Hovering his mouth close to hers, her moans fell against his lips as he continued to move his fingers deep inside her tightening walls. She was on the brink of her climax, her breathing became ragged and she mewled like a cat beneath his touch. Swiftly removing his fingers and wrapping them around the base of his cock he pressed against her opening. Driving hard into the velvety heat he cursed against her mouth as her wetness sheathed his cock.

"Fuck. You feel so good."

Jade moaned loudly and dug her nails into his flesh as she raked them across his shoulders, causing another curse from Keegan. "Again!" he barked. Jade gave him what he wanted and dug her nails into his shoulders. She knew he liked it; he liked to feel her teeth biting down on his flesh too, sometimes too much. Jade wondered what other things they would get into further down the road.

Keegan hissed through gritted teeth as Jade's claws reddened his skin. "More babe, down my back." He ploughed into her hard and fast as she gave him what he wanted. She arched her back clung onto him firmly, her nails digging into his perfect skin. Almost ready to come, her cries made Keegan quicken his pace.

"Come on!" He yelled, when her nails clawed into his back.

Jade gasped and writhed, her head flung back against the bed as she lost control. Clinging to Keegan, her nails firmly sunk into his tender flesh she cried out her orgasm. Keegan banged into her hard and with steady rhythm… making her climax last as long as he could. Jade cried out loudly, she never could keep her voice down when she came; Keegan loved it, and watched her as she reveled in perfect ecstasy.

"Oh baby, I love to watch you come." He slowed his actions and pumped against her with less force, listening to her moans and whimpers so that he knew when she was done.

Jade released her grip and brought her hands around to his face. "Thank you…that was amazing"

"Want another." Keegan grinned. He didn't still his movements completely, slowly and gently he was still grinding against her, his cock ready for bursting swelled inside her tender heat.

"Hm…yes please."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Keegan pulled out from Jade, causing both of them to moan softly at the withdrawal. Moving off the bed he stood at the edge, grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Jade raised her legs and rested them up his body. Spreading them apart he slid his cock deep inside her pussy. They both moaned loudly.

"Wrap your legs around me babe." He instructed as he leant forward and pulled her to him. She did as she were told and also put her arms around his neck as his wrapped his around her. Leaning back, moving his hands lower to her ass he lifted her of the bed, turned and shuffled to the wall. Keegan slammed her up to the wall; driving his cock deep inside. Jade's head fell back against the wall as she cried out. She loved wall sex; he was powerful, strong and had the stamina of a stallion. No other man had been able to satisfy her the way he could. Holding onto him tightly with her arms around his neck and her legs firmly gripping his hips, she sighed and mewled as he worked his magic. Her walls screamed with pleasure at each thrust of his cock inside her. Wet, hot and begging for more, her pussy milked his cock, sheathing it perfectly. Keegan's body drenched in perspiration gleamed beautifully. His tawny skin, flawless except for Jade's claw marks, covered hard muscle like satin draped over marble. He was perfect.

Keegan's labored breaths fell across her neck as he leaned his weight against her. The guttural moans expelling deep from his throat made Jade smile. Pounding his thick rod into her with precision and perfect rhythm Jade could feel another orgasm looming.

"Aw babe… feel so good…"

Jade brushed her lips across Keegan's neck before licking his salty skin. Her breath was hot and as he pounded her against the wall she whined. Racking her teeth across his collarbone she hovered her mouth over his flesh.

"Bite me" his voice whispered close to her ear.

Jade sank her teeth into Keegan's skin, making him hiss and buck against her harder. She groaned with her teeth clenched on his flesh, causing another curse from him."Fuck!" Keegan squeezed her ass cheeks; digging his fingers into her soft flesh he braced her against his ramming hips. He could feel his orgasm building, his balls tightened and he groaned loudly, obscenely, needy.

Jade was almost ready to come, she released her hold on his flesh and moved to another area before suckling and then nibbling. Her ragged words fell through clenched teeth around his flesh. "More… Keegan please, faster… more."

Keegan growled and gave every ounce of energy he had left. Bucking against her hard he cursed as his organs ripped thought his body. Jade's whimpers of moans of pleasure burned his ears as she cried out her climax. She let go of his skin and threw her head against the wall with a thump. She came so hard she thought she saw stars. Crying out his name she clenched her legs and arms, hugging him to her body.

Keegan spilled his seed deep into the heated flesh of his lover. She felt so good, clutching his cock, milking it of every drop of his pleasure. They were covered in sweat, their bodies almost steamed from the heat they created. Keegan turned and shuffled over to the bed…letting Jade fall back he fell to her side onto his back. Their exhausted body's relaxed and recovered.

Placing a couple of pillows behind his back, Keegan rested against the headboard; which was made of black wrought iron as was the footer. He always wanted to tie her to the bed and blindfold her but the old headboard was solid wood with no place to anchor the black velvet rope he envisioned using on her. _Next time._ He poured Jade a glass of wine and handed it to her. Picking up the beer he twisted off the cap and drained half the bottle. Keegan snaked his left arm around her shoulders and held her tightly to his chest. Jade ducked her head under his chin, closed her eyes, and melted into his strong embrace.

They sat motionless and speechless for about fifteen minutes until Keegan broke the silence. "Do you remember how we met?"

Jade looked into his dark eyes wondering where he was going with this line of questioning. "How could I forget? You chased away the drunk, homeless man who was harassing me for money outside my office building. Not too many knights in shining armor out there anymore especially ones as handsome as you. Why do you ask?"

Keegan began to trace his fingers up and down her arm. He could feel goose bumps rise to the surface of her satiny smooth skin. Jade swore he could harness the power of electricity with his fingertips. A slight smile crossed his lips. "That was our only accidental meeting."

"What do you mean 'accidental'?"

"Didn't you think it was odd that we kept bumping into each other?"

"Not really. At the time I thought you lived in or around my neighborhood."

"What about the times outside your work place?"

"I didn't give it a second thought since my office isn't too far from my apartment. I marked it up to coincidence be it a happy one on my part. Besides I didn't see you every day. Now that I think about it we only crossed paths about every two weeks. Is there something you want to tell me Keegan?"

"Only that I wanted to fuck you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I was…well…basically stalking you. I did the legwork myself when I was in town and I hired someone to watch you the rest of the time. I have connections…people who can find information on anyone. I wanted to learn all I could about you before I made my first move. I have to be very particular about the people get involved with. I have to admit it was the longest three months of my life but everything went according to my plan."

Jade thought for a moment. "Your first move? That night in the restaurant…it was very crowded and I was eating alone. You approached my table and asked if you could join me. How could you have planned that?"

"I guess planned isn't the right word. Everything just fell into place. I was in town meeting with some…colleagues. That's when my second pair of eyes called me, told me you were dining alone that evening. I couldn't believe my good fortune. I left the meeting and broke all land speed records getting to the restaurant. I'll bet you didn't notice the look of relief on my face when you smiled, shook my hand, and asked me to sit down."

Jade shook her head. "You knew I wouldn't turn you away. I could tell by the look in your eyes. You were pretty cocksure of yourself. You were counting on the fact that I was grateful to you for rescuing from a nasty situation. Besides I was flattered that you were interested in me although I didn't realize how interested until now." She reached up and ran her fingers though his thick, black hair. "How long can you stay this time Keegan?"

"I have to leave first thing in the morning. I need to be at the airport by eight. I'm flying to…it's not important where I'm going. I have an appointment I need to keep and I have to be there on time. Keegan tipped the bottle to his lips and finished his beer. Jade put her wine glass on the table by her side of the bed and took the empty bottle from his hands.

"Would you like another beer?"

"I'd love one." He started to get up but she placed her hand on his chest.

"I'll get it for you. Stretch out and relax. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

"Okay if I answer the call of nature? He threw back the sheets and Jade froze in place at the sight of Keegan's naked body. He was completely male. She loved the feel of his body beneath her hands.

Jade nodded. "Well if you must but be in that bed when I get back."

Keegan laughed and threw her a salute. "Is that an order?'

"You bet your fine ass it is." As she turned and headed for the kitchen, Jade heard him wolf whistle at her.

Jade added a little extra wiggle to her walk as she went to the kitchen. He watched her until she was out of sight. _Damn what a woman. Her legs are so long they should have their own zip code. _

She opened the refrigerator door and grabbed his beer; Jade's mind was racing a mile a minute_. An appointment! Always an appointment! Why in hell did I get so involved with this man? Why didn't I stop at a one-night stand? The uncertainty of this relationship is driving me crazy. Do we even have a relationship? He shows up at my door unannounced after being gone for weeks on end, leaving me to worry and wonder if he's ever coming back. There's no future in it. We can't build a life together. No marriage, no children, nothing. I can't even have a picture of us together. _Jade remembered back to a night, a very rare occasion when he took her out to dinner. A photographer took their picture with an instant camera and handed it to Jade. She put it in her purse. She could tell by the look on Keegan's face that it made him very uncomfortable. When they returned to her apartment she handed him the picture…and a match. She watched as he burned it over the sink. She needed him to know that she understood their situation completely. _I can't do this anymore_. _I need to end this…now! _But Jade knew Keegan would not let her end it. Not until circumstances beyond his control forced him to. _You're mine_. She took the bottle, put a dishtowel over the cap, twisted it off, and returned to the bedroom. She had a question and she needed an answer. Keegan was back in bed waiting for her.

"What took you so long Babe? I thought I was going to have to come and get you."

Jade hands him the beer and climbs back into bed. He starts to put his arm around her but she pulls away. "What's wrong? Why so distant all of a sudden?"

"I need to ask you a question and I want an honest answer."

"Depends on the question as to what kind of answer you'll get."

"Keegan I need to know…what if…you…if something happens to…?" His eyes pierced hers and she dropped her head to avoid his searing gaze.

"If something happens to me? You want to know how you'll get the news? I already have a plan in place. I have a good friend, let's call him my business manager; he arranges all my…appointments. He has instructions to contact you if and when the time comes…if something beyond my control occurs. One more thing, he also has a copy of my will. I have a substantial amount of money in an account that can't be traced back to me. You'll never have to concern yourself with money for the rest of your life Jade."

His causal demeanor angered her. This was a matter life and death they were discussing. His life. His death. Jade looked up. Storm clouds were gathering in her eyes. "Money?" I don't want your money!"

Her outburst took Keegan completely by surprise. There was an icy, hard tone to his voice. "Then tell me Jade. What do you want?"

"I want…I …I want everything and can have nothing! Not even a photograph of you! It's not fair! All I can do is wonder what if? What if he doesn't…? What if I never see…?" As that horrible thought exploded in her brain she burst into tears, jumped off the bed, and raced for the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Jade leaned against the vanity unit and looked at herself in the mirror. The beautiful choker shimmered, reminding her of his wealth. Tearing it from her neck she threw it onto the counter.

Keegan ran his hands over his head and exhaled as he leaned back. _FUCK! _

He listened, waiting a few minutes for Jade's crying to subside. Throwing back the covers he slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Gently he knocked on the door before entering.

"Babe?" His voice was soft but Jade didn't move. She stood in front of the vanity unit mopping her tears.

Approaching stealthily Keegan wrapped his arms around her trembling frame and held her close. She didn't fight or move away, she just looked at him through the mirror. Her tear stained face made him sad and he closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head as he held her tightly.

"I'm sorry Jade. You know I never would hurt you intentionally." His husky words brushed over her hair.

"I know… but… I just wished." Jade stopped talking, realizing it was pointless. Keegan never budged when he made his mind up about something, and from day one, he'd told her that his working life was better left behind closed doors. That she should only know what he wanted and when he wanted it. That was usually the end of the conversation.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's not important." Jade turned around to face Keegan and gazed into his dark eyes.

"It seems to be important to you, tell me." Keegan brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the residue of her tears.

"No, let's go back to bed." Jade started to pull away but he held onto her tightly.

"I asked you what you want. Tell me, now!" He barked. His hold on her tightened, Jade frowned as she stared back at his eyes.

"Why? You've already made up your mind I want your money. I thought you knew me better." Her words were icy.

"I never said that's what you wanted; I just wanted you to know that if something happens to me, you will be financially secure. I don't have anyone else to leave my possessions to and I'd like you to be comfortable, to not ever have to worry about your financial status for the rest of your life. Is that so bad?" Although he was firm in his words, he still kept softness to his tone. He looked down at Jade's eyes; he needed her to tell him what she wanted. Not that he didn't know…but he wanted to hear her say it.

"It's very considerate of you, thank you." Her tone was sarcastic, Keegan didn't appreciate it. His hands, placed on her upper arms tensed and Jade winced. "You're hurting, let me go."

"Tell me what you want." Keegan moved his face closer to hers, his feral eyes glared hard into hers. Jade didn't look away, but kept her mouth closed and stared back. Keegan waited a few moments then moved, quickly.

He took a step back, released his grasp her arms and spun her around so fast she had to hold onto the vanity unit to keep from stumbling. Within an instant he was back behind her, his powerful body pressed hard against hers. One hand he slid under her at and took hold of her neck… the other he wrapped around her, hold her arms in place as moved his face to the side, close to hers. Grabbing as handful of her hair he pulled her head back, hard. Jade let out a sharp gasp. "You will tell me Jade, it might take a while but I promise, you will tell me." His voice whispered against her ear, his words were hissed through gritted teeth. Jade closed her eyes and relaxed against his hold. She could feel his erection growing as he ground his hips against her. Already her body betrayed her as she felt her sex moisten as he began to run a trail of kisses down her neck. His hard breaths skimmed over her skin as fought to control his temper; he could easily hurt her but never would, well, not unless she begged anyway.

Keegan's hot breath, ragged yet controlled fell against her skin. Opening her eyes she looked at their reflection in the mirror, this man could do anything to her at any time and she couldn't stop him…nor did she want to. Her hardening nipples ached for his touch as he palmed her breasts. The flat of his hand brushed under her swollen mounds, purposely avoiding the sensitive bud. She knew she wouldn't last very long, he'd get what he wanted, he knew how to play. God did he know.

Jade let out a soft whimper as Keegan gently tugged at her hair, pulling her head back and to the side as his tongue licked her neck. He moved slowly, deliberately-teasing her with a delicate kiss between licks. While his mouth lavished her neck with searing kisses his hand left her breast and smoothed down her belly down to where she most ached to be touched. His cock stiffened and twitched as he pressed a finger between her soft folds, now deliciously wet. "Oh Jade… you sure you won't tell me what you want?" The gravelly whisper sent a shiver through her. _Oh god he's gonna drive me insane. _Keegan moved his foot between hers and shoved, making her open her legs. Instantly he slid a finger deeper, when he heard her suck in a quick breath he knew it wouldn't be long. A grin formed across his face as he nestled his mouth closer to her ear. "You want more baby?" Jade didn't answer with words but gave a gasp as he teased her clit between his finger and thumb gently. Keegan dipped his hips, sliding his erection between her thighs and he ground against her. The wetness between her thighs made his cock slide against her easily, he moaned to her ear. "You're so wet babe, all mine, whenever I want. Right?" as he finished speaking he gave a little tug on her hair, his hand still fisted at the back of her neck. Jade managed to speak, barely. The onslaught of his teasing fingers and his lengthy cock rubbing against her was making it hard to concentrate. "Yes." She whispered shallowly from her lungs. He continued to tease her mercilessly. Keegan knew how to make her come in less than 5 minutes and could also tease her to the brink of orgasm and stop, leaving her begging and pleading for release.

Keegan teased her clit a little longer before sliding deep between her folds and pushing against her opening. She was dripping in honey, he groaned as her sweet juice coated his long fingers. Sinking them into her hotness as far as he could reach, he finger fucked her heat. She held onto the vanity unit, grasping the sides tightly. Her mind raced, she didn't want to tell Keegan what she wanted, and she knew it would be pointless. What good would it do? Jade felt helpless as he teased her body. Damn him, damn his fingers and dear God his cock. Her breaths became shallow and fast as he sank his fingers inside her. She could feel her walls tightening, her body betraying her, needing release.

Removing his fingers, Keegan slid the wet digits across her outer lips. He scissored them either side of her clit, teasing the soft flesh waiting for it to firm, when he knew she needed release. Jade pressed herself against his fingers, trying to hasten the speed and the friction. She was getting close. Breathing normally became difficult, her body ached for release.

"Wanna come babe?" Keegan's sultry voice teased.

"Keegan. Please."

"Tell me, tell me Jade…and I'll let you come." He brushed the soft pad of his index finger across her clit making her suck in a sharp breath.

"Come on baby." He pushed firm and long against her heat, all the way inside the slick wet heat of her. She moaned helplessly but he wasn't going to give her what she wanted…not until she told.

Keegan pulled his fingers back up her wet folds, teasing her flesh with his fingertips and brushing his thumb over her clit. "Tell me what you want!" he barked.

Jade couldn't stand it any longer. She wanted release so badly.

"I want you!" she blurted out. Keegan's breaths smothered her skin. He concentrated his attention to her clit, bringing her to the edge. "more…tell me more." He ordered, ceasing his toying must to her disapproval.

"I want you here, with me, always. I don't… I don't want you to leave me anymore." Jade's words spilled from her mouth. She leaned her head back against his hard body and sighed loudly. "Please…Please Keegan!"

Keegan removed his hand from between her thighs. Wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock he stooped lower and nudged her wet entrance. He thrust in hard and deep, shoving her against the vanity unit. Jade cried out, her breaths were ragged as he pummeled her hard. Pulling her hair with one hand, and holding onto her hip with the other, he gave her a few deep, hard strokes, but not enough to satisfy her needs. Jade pressed backwards against his driving hips but he pulled away, easing himself out of her soaked pussy. "Why do you want me to stay Jade." His words were calm. Jade opened her eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror. She caught his hard stare looking back at her. Pausing Jade didn't want to answer, there was no way she was going to tell him she loved him. To have him run from her, never to return. They'd never discussed future plans, and this would surely have him leave for good. She didn't want that…she'd rather keep what she had, than never have him in her bed again.

"I'm waiting Jade." Keegan slid his cock slowly into her heat, causing her to moan. Withdrawing almost completely he waited a moment before sinking his meat back inside up to the hilt, deep and firm, grinding his hips against hers making her gasp. "Why baby, I want to know." Again he tortured her pussy with perfect skill. Jade closed her eyes. _Can't….won't…_

Deciding he needed to turn up the temperature a little more Keegan travelled his hand from her hips to her wetness. Driving his cock into her slowly he circled her clit with a rhythm that matched his thrust. He ran his soft lips across her shoulder, his warm, ragged breaths gliding over her skin and making her sigh. _God help me. _ Jade bit her lip and tried to stifle her moans. She was so close to coming, so desperate for release, why did he need to know… Why did he want to hear her say it?

"Come on Jade." He teased as he raked his teeth across her neck. He coiled his hips and jabbed into her quickly, his fingers matched his pace. Jade released her grip on the vanity unit and covered his hand with hers, pressing him onto her sex. She was losing control; she was so close, almost there… Keegan stopped thrusting into her making her curse. "Is it so hard to say?" his voice was menacingly wicked, "Tell me…tell me baby." He sank his cock inside her again, giving her another tempting treat. Her body began to shake; she felt her walls tighten around his cock and didn't want the feeling to end. Her body was wrecked, he'd wrung her out and she so desperately wanted to come. _Fuck it. _He pressed his mouth against her face as he pulled at her hair, angling her face to his. "Babe, come on." His soft words cut into her and the impending feeling of release she needed made her surrender.

"I love you!"

Keegan sighed and slammed into her with everything he had. His fingers teased her sensitive nub sending her body into a frenzied spasm as her release came with soul shattering intensity. She cried out, her voice echoing around the bathroom. Keegan grunted and cursed as his release came quickly. Pouring his seed into her heat, he ploughed against her hard. They were hot and their breathing was hard and labored. Jade thought she would faint from the spasms of ecstasy that shook through her body. Keegan cursed as his hips jerked in the final moments of released and screamed against her neck.

They held each other and waited for their bodies to recover and to regain their breathing. No words were spoken as they paused to gain composure. After a short time, releasing themselves from their embrace, Keegan left the bathroom.

Jade placed her hands on the countertop and locked her elbows trying to keep her balance. A crying jag and incredibly intense sex had her running on empty. She glanced at the door. Keegan had closed it behind him when he left the bathroom. She pursed her lips together and exhaled. _What have I done? _Lifting her head she examined her reflection in the mirror. Tears and sweat had ruined her make-up. She turned on the hot water and reached for a towel. _I need to wash my face. I look like a circus clown and I don't want him to remember me this way_. She scrubbed her skin until it glowed and blotted it dry. _That's better. _She picked up a hairbrush and sat down on the edge of the tub and tried to collect her thoughts. _Damn him all to hell! Why did he make me say the one thing he didn't want to hear?_ _He had to know that I'd fallen in love with him? Couldn't he see it in my eyes? I've been at his beck and call since the first time we made love. Well fucked. _She remembered Keegan's first words after he stripped off her clothes. "I fuck hard-core Babe." Did he ever! He was fierce one minute, passionate the next, but he never yielded. It was the most addicting sex of her life. _He has to care about me. We've been at this for almost 18 months now. It can't be just the sex. He's leaving me all his money…and I treated his gift like it was an insult. I have to apologize to him. I have to get out there and talk to him. This will probably be the last time I see him and I don't want him think I'm an ungrateful bitch. He may not love me but I don't want him to hate me. _She brushed her long blonde hair and checked herself in the mirror. Glancing toward the ceiling Jade closed her eyes. _Please help me maintain control. I don't want to fall apart in front of him again. _Her hand was shaking as she turned the doorknob. She squared her shoulders and opened the door.

Keegan sat on the edge of the bed, his back to the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder several times waiting for Jade to come out. _She loves me! She fucking loves me! I had to fuck it out of her but she finally said it! Why didn't I say it back? God knows I love her and trust her._ Keegan had few indulgences in his life. Good beer, gourmet food, molten lava sex, and Jade. Trust was not one of them. His profession didn't allow it. _She has to_ _know I have feelings for her. Why else would I leave every last cent to her? _Keegan didn't care about money but his services were, to say the least, expensive. He was a professional and cheap wasn't in the equation. One more glance at the bathroom door. _What's taking her_ _so long? Does she want me to leave? Maybe I should go._ Just then the door opened and Jade walked toward the bed.

She climbed on the bed. Kneeling behind Keegan she put her hands on his shoulders. "I own you an apology."

He stared straight ahead. "What for?" _Is she sorry she told me that she loves me? _

"Your generous offer…the money. I've reacted horribly and I'm very sorry. You're just looking out for me and I reacted like a thankless witch."

"Apology accepted Babe…we need to talk." He patted his lap. "Come sit here."

"If it's okay with you I think we need to have this discussion face to face Keegan." She knew if she touched him in any way her resolve would melt. They were still naked and she needed her wits about her. She got up and grabbed the chair from her vanity table. Jade placed it in front of him and sat down. "You first."

"You have to understand why we can't…why a life together would be…"

Jade's eyes narrowed. _He's going to end it. Well I'm not going down without a fight._ _He's not getting off that easy. _"Don't feed me a line of bullshit. I know why you don't want to commit to me. You're afraid that your…_colleagues,_ as you refer to them, will think you've lost your nerve, your instincts, that you've gone soft and will never hire you to work for them again."

Keegan raked his hands through his hair. "That's not it Jade. Anyone who knows my reputation or me wouldn't use the word soft and my name in the same sentence. I don't want you to become a target. You make a lot of enemies in my line of work and they'd use you to get to me. I have to cover my tracks when I come to see you. I don't want anyone to know your identity or where you live. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. I don't want your life to be in danger…ever."

"I mean nothing to you. You don't want to deal with the possibility of guilt. You don't want me on your conscience, if you have one. Seems to me that would be a liability in your line of work."

Keegan shot off the bed, towering over Jade, his hands clenched into tight fists. "Damn it Jade! What the fuck do you want from me! You want me to say it? Are you going to force it out of me?"

Jade cowered in her chair but didn't back down. "You made me say something that you didn't want to hear! If you want to end this you need to tell me!"

"You win! I love you! I fucking love you! It's getting harder and harder to leave you. That's the liability I worry about now. I have to be focused at all times. My conscience is the least of my worries. I struggle to keep my mind on my work and not to think about you."

His confession shocked Jade. She'd never thought he'd say the words. Sitting there with her mouth open she tried to form a sentence. "Oh Keegan, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

He reached down and slipped his arms around her. He jerked her off the chair and against his chest. Keegan kissed her so hard that he bruised her lips. Jade held onto him as though her very existence depended on it. "For the first time in a very long time I've decided I want out. I want a normal life and I want to spend the rest of it with you Jade."

"Keegan, I'll do anything. I'll go anywhere if it means being with you. There has to be somewhere on this planet that will swallow us up. Where no one cares about the past or who we are. Not to be forward or crude but if your bank account is as large as you've led me to believe I'm sure enough palms could be greased to insure our safety."

He wove his fingers through her hair and tilted her face upward. An engaging smile crossed his lips.

"Grease enough palms? Where did that come from? I think you know more about my world than I realized. All right woman, I'm going with my gut on this. This…appointment is going to be my last. After this 'Keegan' is no longer for hire…at any price. Understand this one very important fact. I need to make any and all arrangements for our great escape. I don't want you in the loop until it's necessary. Which means you may only get a couple of weeks notice. You're aware of the major changes that are going to happen in your life. No one can know where we are. No one. No family, friends or business associates. That goes for both of us. Can you live with that?"

"Yes. I don't have much family left. I'm an only child and I've told you that my parents are gone. I only hear from the rest at Christmas time. It's a sacrifice I'm ready and willing to make if it means being with you Keegan."

"As long as you know what you're getting yourself into. I'll go see my business manager before I go to the airport. I've traveled extensively. I have a good idea where we can relocate. How about some place tropical? Are you up for a permanent beach vacation?"

"You know you're my 'any' man don't you?"

"Any man? What does that mean exactly?"

"Anywhere, anytime, anyplace. No distance too far. End of the earth kind of thing."

He picked Jade up and cradled her against his body. With a lustful growl, he whispered in her ear. "I love you Jade." Keegan laid her down on the bed and slid in beside her. "And I want to make love to you."

Jade felt the evidence of his arousal against her leg. "Make love? As I recall you've always told me you fuck."

"I'm willing to make an exception for you." He moved on top of her and nudged her thighs apart with a knee. "I think the occasion calls for a long, slow session ending with all your neighbors knowing my name."

"I love you Keegan." Those were the last words Jade spoke for the next hour and a half.


End file.
